


The details

by Crazybamboo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybamboo/pseuds/Crazybamboo
Summary: *最近ABO设定有点上头，这次信息素淡一些*是未来架空au，星际探险队长x外科医生，保留原作的恶魔果实和霸气相关设定*注：非典型ABO，三性平等*我小伙伴总想骗我上车，你们成功了，但是谢谢陪我讨论脑洞
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 23





	The details

感情自有其理，理性难以知晓。——《月亮与六便士》

上

1.“我今天好像又因为你上了八卦新闻啊，草帽当家的。”

路飞刚洗完澡，赤裸着上身，踏着人字拖从浴室里出来，正拎起搭在肩头的毛巾擦脸颊发梢的水。

罗原本正趴在大床上，一手托着下巴，对着面前墙壁上投影五彩斑斓光影变换，全神贯注地看着新闻，见路飞出来便调整了一下抱着软枕的姿势，懒懒地抬手对着空气一滑，终端立刻给出了反应，在红黑色调的卧房里添了些花样——从新闻转到了专门为好奇心盛的人们设计的探险专栏频道。

可惜节目里画面已不再是路飞的镜头了。

“啊，在医院门口等你的时候，看到有只好大的鸡在拍照，超有趣的！噢，罗宾说那是信天翁不是鸡……”他把毛巾搭回肩头，腾出手来比划。

『近日新发现的星域距地球隔了整整七个星系，据估算，若当下拥有尖端科技——空间传送功能飞船的草帽探险队前往，探险周期也将在两周以上……』

“所以你就拿你最高配置的智能终端拍那只信天翁？”罗几乎笑了。

几分钟前在新闻里看到的路飞指着正前方，拿着他的智能终端在拍照，笑得可开心了，活脱脱像一只快乐的大型犬。

和正在拍他的记者对拍，这是什么神奇的脑回路？罗在心下里暗笑他改不掉孩子脾性。

路飞歪了歪头表示疑惑，“啊，是啊。为什么你知道？我还没来得及跟你说呢？”

罗翻了个身，往大床中间挪了挪，把床边留出位置，路飞便俯身到床上去，把人揽到怀里。

“我还知道，那只信天翁还会说话呢。”罗一手抚上路飞胸前的伤疤，一边关掉了声音过于影响氛围的节目，看着满脸写着好奇的少年神秘地挑了挑眉毛。

“欸？真的吗？你怎么知道的？！”

“那是星际探险新闻社的社长，是叫摩根斯的动物系能力者啊。”

“这样啊，我还以为是鸟会用相机呢，好失望啊~”

大男孩儿嘴角一垮，便把失望写在脸上了——对于新奇事物永远有着褪不下去的热情，这一性子使然，他是现下里最有名的星际探险队队长，由于英气俊朗的容貌和爽朗的性格而广受欢迎，几乎可以被看作是新类型的偶像，无关风花雪月的娱乐，而是作为冒险和自由的象征，是个有着独特魅力的年轻alpha。

罗也浅笑，他抚摸着大男孩儿的后颈，撩拨着对方仍带着水汽的黑色短发，眼里渐渐盛上欲望。

“今天怎么想起往我医院跑，还这么早就到了？”

“你发情期的日子到了啊，你自己都不记了嘛？”

罗哑然，近来对于星域的探索并不是很顺利，自己的小男友也就鲜少往远了跑，自己是情期到了也好，没到也罢，半年来只要是情有所起，必有身体上的交流，加之这个月新型的病例出现，罗过得很是忙碌，还真没细算那情热将临的日子。

细细察来，此刻身体飘上来的热度也不仅仅是因为对望彼此的相互吸引。

不过刚才倒是听新闻里说，探索终于又有新的进展了……

罗没有多说什么，直接抬起脖颈与他亲吻，像是下达了许可，路飞便用他灵巧的软舌顺势撬开人唇齿，勾挑着人齿贝，以舌尖描摹对方口腔的轮廓。

若是在alpha和omega还划分等级的日子里，他们将是被绑定婚姻的伴侣，那时地球遭受了其他星域高等文明的侵袭，优秀的alpha和omega被搭配到一起，以保证基因的优良。而现在三性自由婚恋搭配，他们在茫茫宇宙中相遇，且十分契合，这是缘分。

年轻的alpha少年的信息素和他本人很像，闻起来有种包罗万象的阔大与厚重，是龙涎香，千变万化，有琥珀一般的微甜、芳润的木香、还有清新明朗的果香，众香交融却丝毫不腻。

罗身形颀长，胸膛臂膀都是以心形为主体的纹身，却不似一般omega那样身子柔软，他有一身匀称的肌肉，精瘦的腰肢向来是小野兽按捺不住最爱抚弄的。

凑到人颈间就能嗅到世界上最好闻的气味：那是独属于他的医生的，独一无二的清甜，悠长、透着沁人的浅浅凉意，有清淡的药草香，层次感让人忍不住想要多闻一闻，品尝藏在沁凉之下的回甘——沉香。

它们来到空气中便自然而然地交融在一起，闻起来像是被春日阳光的暖意渗透，足以驱散一切阴霾迷障。

路飞把手指探进人后穴，方便alpha进入而分泌的体液也带着沉香的清甜，湿哒哒地淌出穴口把人腿间弄上了水渍，折射着暖黄色的灯光。手指按压温热的软肉，开拓般地碾过内壁的褶皱，又旋转了来模仿着交合的动作抽动，略微粗糙的掌心蹭过罗的会阴，让身子开始被情潮吞噬的人敏感地颤了颤。

和自己的alpha信息素接触再加上亲吻与缠绵，情热便像是一江春水势不可挡地席卷而至，手指根本不够填上那种顷刻间便揉进筋肉里的空虚。

大男孩儿拉过对方原本环在自己脖颈的手腕，扣紧了罗的手，然后抽离了在人身子里作弄的手指，换自己身下硬挺抵上去。

罗微微抬眼，看着搂着自己的少年，大抵是相处久了被这个人带跑了稳重的步调，玩心上来也想逗逗这个向来乐天的人：他与自己的alpha额头相碰，伸舌头在对方的唇上舔了舔，收回时将舌尖向上弯起，似是勾引挑惹。

少年人气血方刚，哪里耐得住怀里眼中晕着水汽的人这般煽风点火，欲火中烧，叫嚣肆虐烧到下腹，于是路飞按住罗的腰，抵在穴口的粗长几乎是一口气就顶到了底，紧接而来便是有些狂野的、充满了侵略性的吻，生生把罗即将出口的惊喘都堵了回去。

他把他按进软被里，上上下下都留下痕迹，先是颈间，他留下标记的腺体附近，顺着向下，舌尖在人身上划出水痕；然后是锁骨，在不会被纹身的暗色遮盖的地方印下吻痕。淡淡的粉绯色浮在omega肌肤表面，就连身体的主动权也渐渐被路飞完全夺取，身体隐秘的甬道被撑开来又收缩合拢，对用力侵入身子的东西示以挽留。

看着路飞那双微眯起的眸子，仿佛是黑曜石般的色泽，满满的占有意味，罗想起在对方洗澡时自己看到的那个充满八卦气息的报道。

被狡猾爆料挖掘者拿来当刀子使的正是草帽一伙最爱钱的女beta，她作为拥有顶尖的学识，精通天文地理，尽管她那么年轻，却也是探险队伍里不可或缺的一员。她大概拿自己和草帽当家的事大敲了一笔，爆料包括路飞不是什么网传中的旧伤未愈或身患隐疾，也不是有伙伴正在住院，常常出入医院是因为自己，甚至还讲了在高清像素曝光下，路飞手上刻有LUFFY&LAW的银质戒指的来历。

倒是有种恋情彻底公开的舒快，也有一种私自占有了国民小偶像的心还被抓包的怪异感受，有点得意，又有点低调惯了带来的羞心。

比自己年幼了七岁的恋人总爱穿些宽松的T恤，偶尔就会露出肩颈和锁骨，少年alpha精于体术，一身精壮的肌肉藏在衣服下，还有久经战斗磨砺的累累伤疤。

要是在他身上也留点明显的印记，会被那些记者拍下来吧，罗想。

于是一场性事就变成了两个人孩子气地互相盖章，从脸颊后颈亲到大腿内侧，只一次还不够，便又从柔软的大床纠缠到浴室，直到罗软着身子缓着纵欲的餍足和疲累，都不再提得起气力去拍掉对方依旧在自己身上流连的手。

灯已经熄了，宽敞的卧室里仅剩入夜的黑暗和寂静。

“最近有新发现的星域，你要去吧。”因情事刚过，罗嗓音都还有些色气的喑哑低软，问话的语气不咸不淡，辩不明情绪。

“嗯，久违的大冒险哦，要一起去吗？”

路飞正握着罗的手，拇指在他的手背上来回摩挲，尽管背对着路飞，罗也知道自家alpha正满怀期待，或许是闭着眼、或许正认真看着自己的后颈，对他来说冒险一定不能被错过。

“下次吧，最近医院有个新病例很有趣。”

“那说好了！”

“嗯。”罗转过身，亲了亲路飞眼下的伤疤，“睡吧，明天我可以去送送你。”

2.或许盛夏比隆冬更适合年轻人的别离。

炎炎骄阳总是给人带来热火朝天的焦灼，而来势汹汹的一场大雨正好可以解去酷暑的闷燥，搭上绿油油的大树和灌木，还有种轰轰烈烈的热闹劲儿。

经历了“资源复兴”的地球比过去的任何年代都要注重环境，而一致对抗其他星球的侵略者也让团结成为了这里的主基调，对于敢在宇宙和星域的未知领域中闯荡的冒险者，大家是一等一的关注与支持。

草帽一伙的出行现场成了大型的欢送会。

金色的阳光永远是最衬那个少年的背景，所有人都在笑，有乐队在旁奏曲，人们眼里写的装的都是诚挚的期待和祝愿。这种盛大热烈的场合里罗向来都是安静的，即便是和最爱宴会的草帽男孩儿在一起久了，也仅仅只是会与大家一同举杯，或是在宴会结束后被男孩儿热情的吻带出他避不示人的内在来。

这张照片里他们正在亲吻，是无关情色的，包含了不舍的吻别。

它和过去那种照片不一样，不会褪色，不会被烧毁也不会被打湿，这是新时代的科技。

罗几不可察地叹了口气，默默地把照片放回原地——它是从书页里飘出来的。

“在想路飞先生吗？”

“啊，是啊。”他没有回头看那个粉色头发的年轻军官，抬头透过玻璃质的天花板，看向无尽夜空里的繁星。

“也是，已经两年了啊。”

两人的声音都不大，却在房间里荡起细微的回声来。

周围晃动游走的是机器兵士，这个单独的房间被宏伟的铜墙铁壁围在中央——这是军事基地的重要仓库，存放的是草帽一伙的宇宙舰船“千阳”的残骸。

罗抬手去摸，冷冰冰的。

和每天早上醒来时身旁的那半张床一样。

冷冰冰的。

“特拉法尔加先生……”年轻军官叫克比，他曾受了路飞的帮助，也被路飞归为朋友的范畴，是在那个不论是行事还是交友都有独特眼光的大男孩儿眼里，可以被称作男子汉的人。

“啊，怎么了？”

“不……”

“没什么，想问就问吧。”罗抱着他的长刀鬼泣，走到角落靠着铁壁坐下来。

得到了许可，但是克比仍旧伸出手指在脸侧挠了挠，显得有些不安而局促，“路飞先生他……在您眼里是怎样的人呢？就是……你们是怎么认识的，又是怎么……？”

“哈，他是你的道标吧，好奇很正常。”

“是，是的……”

“神之手”罗，不仅只是和“万能药”乔巴并称医学界双壁的顶尖医生，还是个战斗力不弱的能力者，情报能力之强，克比暗叹。

“我见到他的时候他15岁，肚子上被开了个洞送到我这边的中枢医院里来，那时候他还没分化第三性别，他的主治医师也不是我。”

“他醒过来的时候是半夜里，那天刚好我当班，一般这个年纪的孩子被卷进侵入区的战斗里一般醒来都得崩溃，可是他笑嘻嘻的。”

“果然没死，赚到了，他说。”

“后来我才知道他就是当时那个行动队的队长。”说到这里，罗看了一眼一点都不觉得惊讶的克比，反倒觉得惊讶了。

“不愧是路飞先生啊……根本不是我能比得上的啊。”他眼里只有敬佩和憧憬。

“后来我也去了前线，他就成了我那里的常客，每次都是一身血一身汗。”

“他几乎濒死的状态被送到我面前的那年才17岁，把他治好之后，刚分化成alpha的混小子就把我标记了啊~”罗笑了笑，清浅的气音，翘着二郎腿，表情嚣张看起来像是嘲讽，“不过他活计还挺好的。”

“床上那种。”

他十指交叉托着下巴补充道，借着昏暗的星光也能捕捉到纯情的少年军官脸上飘的红。

“就这么在一起了，有趣吗？”罗语调变回了不冷不热。

克比连忙深深鞠躬道歉，“啊啊啊非常抱歉！”

“明天我的朋友会来取，你安排就好了。”罗起身，指了指那块边缘都已经焦黑的残骸。

“那，特拉法尔加先生……”

克比长期呆在军队里，他是正式的兵士，和路飞的来往少得很，可是对于给他指引了目标的路飞，他是真的满怀敬意。

他攥紧了双拳在身侧。

“我是可以自己用能力清除标记的。”

但罗身上还有属于路飞的龙涎香。

克比看着罗消失在黑暗里的背影咬紧了牙关，他眼里噙了泪水——看起来冷冰冰的人手上那枚银质戒指和路飞戴的一模一样，在黑夜里反射着星月的清辉。

3.“医生他……”

“啊，今天也说想自己呆着。”跟着克比进入军部基地的是罗的朋友，也是下属，夏奇和佩金。

“就是这里了，特拉法尔加先生昨天自己来看过了，文件也签好了，等军部安排的车来运就可以。”克比对两人敬了一个军礼，做出“请”的手势。

“你就别那么拘礼了啊，我们知道你是草帽队长的粉丝……”

夏日的骄阳还是刺眼又滚热。

“谁能想到呢，那可是星系碰撞，范围之广……直径几十万光年的星系，那是多少颗恒星的爆炸啊。”

“是……军部这边回收找到的残骸都花了好一番功夫。”

两年前那个盛夏的大雨不仅是驱散了酷暑的闷燥，还浇灭了许许多多人心头代表新未来的火苗。

几千年也难有一次的星系碰撞，在草帽一伙出发后的一周点亮了夜空，然后带来了持续了三个月的暴雨，如天落瀑，洪水紧接而至。

“说起来，我们有从残骸里找到一本相册，也请务必转交给特拉法尔加先生！”克比从靠墙的柜子里取出一个封好口的袋子，递到两人面前。

“里面应该有草帽队长的照片吧，你有看过吗？”不难发现，克比的眼眶都还是红的，佩金接过那只袋子，却没有收起来。

“没关系的，医生看起来冷冰冰的，其实啊……和草帽队长一样，是个强大又温柔的人，只是没有路飞的热情罢了。”

“毕竟是年幼时就失去了所有亲人又失去了恩人……”

“喂！夏奇！”

“他是军部的中将啊，这点情报肯定是知道的，而且他是草帽队长的朋友吧，没关系的……”夏奇垂了垂眼睑，“他肯定也想知道吧，关于路飞的事。”

“啊，不……抱歉。”

“那，就聊聊也好吧。”

“嗯……好吧。”

他们看着起重专用的机器把“千阳”的残骸放到机车上，然后也顺次上了车，在可以看出明显的撞击痕迹的残骸旁边坐下。

“在草帽队长决定向星域进发的时候，医生也带着我们几个一起，和他们有一段旅途。”

“原本在知道医生被草帽队长标记了的时候我们还好生气，但是发现好像路飞他能给医生一些我们给不了的东西。”

“嗯，在不同的星球会遇到不同的生物，见到不一样的文明，遇到强大的敌人也不奇怪，路飞年纪不大，但是总是给人能依靠的感觉，他是个很强大的人，不像我们，遇到危险了只能依赖医生。”

车厢里晕着蓝色的灯光，路途不远，时间却稠长。

路飞他们在星系碰撞发生的同时失联了，那场欢送会成了那伙讨人喜爱的探险者最后留在地球上的光影。

聊天的内容围绕着三人各自崇敬的人，他们说得投机，就像是在过去，大家聚在一起唠唠八卦。

“医生原来睡眠不是很好，但是在他们一起钓鱼的时候我有看到他靠在路飞肩上就睡着了。”

“嗯，路飞还叫他的探险队保持安静不要吵醒人午睡呢。”

“他还很开心，还脸红了哦，你能想象嘛，那个草帽路飞会害羞？”

他们对视一眼，都笑了。

“可能不是害羞，是激动吧。嗯……嘛。其实特拉法尔加先生也很喜欢路飞先生吧，还特地向军部把这个残骸要去。”克比拍了拍那块已经变了形状的合金。

“是啊，在路飞他们出发之后，医生查看终端消息的频率高了可不止一倍，谁知道紧接着来的就是草帽一伙失联的消息。”

车停了。

他们来到了路飞和罗的住所，那是一幢装潢简洁、线条明晰的住宅——至少从外面看过去是这样，谁能想到阳台和门面一点装饰都不加的干净别墅里有专为宴会而设计的宽敞餐厅呢：柚木制的橱柜、石英石制的吧台、马蹄形的大沙发以及大圆桌。同样不小的厨房里有齐全的烹调工具，在整个一楼的中央还有一架三角钢琴……

它们都随意地占据了别墅一楼的一隅，却不凌乱，一眼瞧上去便能想到一群人在这里碰杯欢笑。

近郊别墅有一座不小的地下室，残骸最后就被放进了那里。

似是灵光一现，佩金猛地抬起头，“说起来，他们戴着的银戒指是两个人一起去定做的，但是医生还专门拜托贝加庞克博士做了微型的智能发信器，就装在路飞的那枚戒指里！”

“那……对，快给医生发消息问问！”

他们不自觉放大了音量。

“不用了，我早就确认过了。”罗是穿着浴袍从二楼下来的，懒洋洋地靠坐在沙发上，那张线条分明好看的脸上看不出半点情绪的波澜。

他操控终端调出界面，加粗的红色字体像是鲜血一般，不知为何，它们有些刺眼。

『警告：发信器已损毁！！』

4.在那天的欢送会结束之后，办公室里迎接他的还是热闹的氛围，和那个盛夏一样热烈，“今天在送别的时候和草帽队长说了什么啊？”

“没什么特别的，只是让他别太乱来。”罗被热情的伙伴围在中央。

“欸……就这样嘛？”

“啊，是啊。”就是很平淡的，没什么浪漫的情话，没什么动人的表白。

那伙热情开朗的家伙就是这么毫无征兆地，没有留下半点伤怀，就那么热热闹闹地离开了，明明欢声笑语音容笑貌就像是录像带一样来来回回在放。

『别太乱来。』

『哦！回来给你讲新的冒险故事！』

他们在万众瞩目下吻别，已经够浪漫了才对。

可这大概就是结局。

这幢小别墅是他们一起挑的，在三楼的阳台可以看到远处的大海，他们会从阳台跳到旁边那棵老树的树杈上，在曾几乎被摧毁的地面，这样的老树难得一见，它很高，很茂盛，比他们家的阳台还高，他们会坐在树上看星星。

二楼有一间不小的书房，电脑、书籍、文件，全都是罗带回家的工作，书桌旁放了一个懒人沙发，每当罗在忙碌的时候，路飞就会躺在上面玩玩游戏或是小憩。书房旁边就是连着浴室的卧房，宽敞的大床上放了不少毛绒绒的软枕和靠垫，那都是罗的兴趣，路飞从来不会醋他对逝去恩人的特殊纪念方式，每每怀抱敬意和感谢陪着罗一同悼念。

现在罗正坐在那张大床上，一页一页地翻那本从残骸上找到的相册。

一张张都保存得很好，据克比说，它被藏在残骸的夹层里，这被回收回来的部分大概是“千阳”的仓库——用来存放资料和备用金属材料的地方。

相册不厚，就两个部分，每张相片背后上面都有字迹，是娜美的，看起来就是玩心起做的八卦合集。

第一部分是两人在众人面前亲吻的照片，最开始时路飞大大咧咧，自己脸红尴尬，慢慢到坦然回吻，最末的主动送上唇瓣……

第二部分是零星的日常，吃饭时总是抢走别人盘子里食物的人从来不对自己的盘子动手、毫无自觉的人直接舔掉粘在自己唇边的饭粒、橡胶人伸长了脖子或是四肢缠得自己无计可施，还有……还有一些，被伙伴悄悄记录下的，爱他的点滴。

『这是路飞在背过蕾贝卡之后，特拉仔大概有两天没有主动和路飞说过话，却依旧会不时粘在路飞身上的目光（特写）』

『这是在路飞收到绝世美女波雅·汉库克的情书之后，特拉仔的终端上查询汉库克资料的记录（拜托罗宾用能力偷偷拍的）』

『这是路飞枕在特拉仔腿上睡午觉的时候，他偷偷亲了路飞（特写）』

……

不知道自己的同伴有没有做这种事……真无聊，明明……

明明还有更多——你们都不知道的细节，罗把脸埋在软枕里。

在自己受伤时，那个笑嘻嘻的男孩也会爆发怒火和战意；在战斗过后的两人曾互相守过床，那个闲不住的人也会在自己的床边守到天亮；明明最把细节丢在一边的人会特意记下自己的情期；明明最明亮的少年也会在自己面前放声哭泣……

而他走了两年了。

罗看向那个放在枕边的智能终端——他是曾试图联络路飞的，而且成功了，通话一直在保持，从接通那天起就再也没有挂断过。

在路飞没有回复消息的时候，罗没觉得怎么样，或许是刚着陆，冒险兴奋给忘了，他没把那个星系碰撞的新闻当回事：草帽一伙有空间传送的最尖端科技，怎么会避不开那种爆炸，就算爆炸范围超出了距离限制，也总能避开才是。

在传来草帽一伙确切失联的消息后，罗只是忧心路飞是不是又受了伤。

即便是传来确认发现草帽一伙的飞船残骸的时候，罗都坚信着那个创造了无数奇迹的人一定会平安，带着新的冒险故事回来。

人们说他是太过伤心才会如此相信奇迹，对此他一直嗤之以鼻。

直到他的终端传来发信器损毁的信号。

罗急忙对路飞发起了通讯请求，接通失败的女声在终端里响了三天，终于接通了，但是满满都是杂音，要不然就是无声无息的寂静。他重新配了一个新的终端，那个接通了路飞的终端就这么连接着通讯放在枕边，开着录音。

最后击垮了罗所有信心的是一年前，路飞的声音从终端里响起：“……抱歉……”

仅此一句，便连杂音也不剩下，只有死寂般的静默了。

罗几乎可以想到，对方正满脸鲜血，遍体鳞伤，扬起一个大大的笑脸。

『特拉仔，抱歉，我要死了。』

罗几乎可以听到这样干脆的告别。

那时他也依旧没有落一滴眼泪，在人前也好，在家也好，在情期爆发、吸毒一般往自己血管里注射抑制剂的时候也好。

亲人、恩人、恋人……兴许是自己不够幸运。

『你还有遗憾吗？』

那本相册的末页上有一句话，是印刷装裱的封面上的，不是谁写的。

窗外有惊雷乍起。

他想起男孩儿塞到自己手里的带骨肉，想到每天醒来枕边人或懒散或安静的侧脸，想到在这张大床上两个人亲吻缠绵，想到他说……下次一起去冒险。

罗把那个通讯中的终端握在手里，似乎有什么东西模糊了视线，还有水滴，落在屏幕上，落在手心里。

“喂。”

“你小子敢不敢回答我，既然通讯连接上了你为什么不说话？是真逊到死在宇宙里了吗？”他问。

“你还有遗憾吗，草帽当家？”

或许他不会回答自己了，再也不会了，但是自己有遗憾，自己记忆里最后的那个夜晚那么清晰……要是那天跟着他去就好了，至少还能和自己在某场战斗里说的一样，共赴黄泉，或是见证又一个名为“草帽”的奇迹。

下雨了。

下

6.“你确定吗？萨博去了好几趟可是一点线索没有啊，巴托洛米奥也去了，我们军部也很努力了，统统是无功而返，还有些折损。”卡普少见地没有嚼着仙贝跟人说话，只在话毕呷了一口茶。

“啊，我也该去找找看，不管怎么说……”罗扯了扯帽檐，他惯于把最容易流露情绪的眼睛遮起来。

“你拜托修缮翻新的飞船已经完工了，找得到也好，找不到也罢，总之也去探险吧，趁夏天还没有结束，挑一个晴朗的夜晚出发。”

卡普听孙子提过，也自己了解过，被路飞珍视不已的这个omega医生其实并不是很喜欢热闹的。

他叹了口气。

“谢谢你啊，一直以来，老夫管不住这个孙子，害你伤心了。”

“不……”罗也叹了口气，浅浅地，“就今晚吧，拜托您了。”

……

正是大雨初停不久，云开雾散的晴朗夜晚。

夏夜、清风、蝉鸣凑在一起。

细细察来，自己和路飞确定了关系以来，就没有过什么距离过远或是时间偏长的分离，生活中的习惯便会带来更多的情绪，总是在不合时宜的时候想起那些属于彼此的时间碎片。

当深蓝色的夜幕被第一缕光束划破的时候，罗刚收拾好东西从家里出来，他的无名指上依旧戴着那枚戒指，衣兜里装的是那个仍在通讯中的智能终端，背包里装着那本外表皮有些被烧灼过痕迹的相册。

他曾一度认为这些温暖的感情不适合自己，可他被拖着四处奔走最终治好了无药可救的病；当希望再次被扔进无底的冰窟里封存的时候，他又被更加炽烈的热情塞了个满怀；当他选择坚定地去相信爱和温暖的时候，他的太阳好像回到天上去了，留给他一个永无止境的盛夏。

写满了生机却没有一片属于他。

既然太阳回到宇宙里了，那就向着宇宙去吧，管它前路会是永夜还会是似锦玓瓑。

确认没有缺漏，他关上了门。

“看天上，特拉仔。”

罗被突如其来的声音惊得一个激灵。

他在许多个没有他的夜晚肖想过重逢，如果是盛大的欢迎会，那他一定会被邀请出席，那么可以在世界转播的现场上给抱上来的人来一个猝不及防的过肩摔；如果是某个平常的清晨，杳无音讯的人突然出重新出现在自己面前，或许可以对着脸给他结结实实一拳，叫他出去，骗他自己已经另觅佳缘……

可他从天而降，猝不及防的人是自己。

一如既往地，只一句话、或是一个举动，轻而易举便打破了自己游刃有余将他人玩弄于股掌的步调，弄得自己用千百种方式诠释什么叫无可奈何。

“草帽当家的？”他急急摸出那个通讯中的终端，手和声音都几乎是颤抖的。

“都说了，快看天上啦，不然一会儿看不到了。”

头顶突然被一股大力向下按，他几乎是立刻就抬手去摸，那是草帽的质感，还有一只温暖的手，熟悉的龙涎香钻进鼻腔……但是罗没有回头，而是在直起身子之后看向了夜空。

恒星不见，夜中星陨如雨。

不仅只有流星雨，他还看到了他们一起走过的路口闪烁的信号灯，从他们身边川流而过的车水马龙，五彩斑斓，璀错得如夜光的花朵在天空中片片绽开……汇在一起变成了白色的匹练遮在眼前，一片模糊。

7.“抱歉特拉仔……那个星系碰撞的爆炸太厉害了我这边一直没办法联络，喂……在哭吗？我的伙伴还在看着哦~”路飞看着把脸埋到自己肩头就僵住不再动的人，试探地、安抚地抬手拍了拍人后背。

罗直起身，看向路飞手里的终端，几个视频通话同时进行，他的伙伴一个也没少，只是或多或少挂了彩，身上缠着贴着纱布“没，不到周期，你怎么弄的流星雨？”

“狮吼炮，对着彗星，厉害吧！”

炸碎了的彗星就会被地球引力吸引，然后高速闯入大气。

“……”罗哑然，而路飞的伙伴一个个在通话里絮絮叨叨。

“存放备用材料的舱室直接被撞毁了，好在最关键的食物和燃料都没弄丢。”

“啊，是，对我们来说那两周真是挺辛苦的啊，路飞那边也是，他一个人守在飞船那里，让我们修理工作不被打扰，嗯……在本大爷的指挥下啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

他们说到在迫降的星球上没有智慧却实力强大的未知生物，说到在那颗星球上寻找修复飞船的材料时艰辛的陟遐，说到路飞是如何独自对抗那些长相奇特的生物投射过来的尖刺长矛，如何坚定地告诉他们一切交给他，放心去采集材料就好……

男孩儿还是那个样，只是长高了些，下巴上有些胡茬，右边肩头多了一处堪堪愈合的伤。

他和伙伴约好宴会的时间便结束了通话，继续解了腰带亵裤走进浴室。

“你知道你走了有两年了吗？”

“啊，娜美和弗兰奇算过了，我们空间传送的距离跑不出爆炸波及的范围，飞船坏得有点厉害，迫降在那时距离我们最近的星球，但是那里的时间流速和这边不一样，在那边计时只过了两周而已。”他的语调变得严肃，没有什么情绪的波澜。

路飞抱住后他一步踏进浴室的人，用力地紧着双臂，“这次确实挺险的啊，要不是因为特拉仔，我们全员都回不来了。”

罗没说话，回抱住路飞，手指在人后背也摸到了新添伤痕，和他右边肩头那里对起来，又是一处贯通伤。

“只是戒指没了，等我重新去订一对来可以吗？”

“是拿去修接触点了吗？”罗轻轻颔首，修长手指直接伸向人下腹，握住alpha已经半硬的分身。

.银常用来制作灵敏度极高的物理仪器元件，各种自动化装置、火箭、潜水艇、核装置、通讯设备等等……这些设备中大量的接触点都是用银制作的。在使用期间，每个接触点要工作上百万次，必须耐磨而且性能可靠，能承受严格的工作要求，银完全能满足种种要求。

难怪发信器会损毁。

“啊，按弗兰奇说的大概是这个。”

这人已经回来了，带走了两个星系，带回了一场流星雨。

罗用力掐了一把路飞的橡胶脸。

他在自己面前总是笑着的，那双满是少年气性的眼睛装得下蓝天装得下大海，装得下更为广阔的茫茫宇宙，每当到了这时候就只盛得下自己和欲望了。

紧密的拥抱和情动的对视放大了某种渴望，空虚的感觉似大夜弥天压顶而至。

在热水氤氲而起的雾气里，罗却觉得格外的清廓，像是一室的沉香被放了一把烈火焚烧，把诱人的甜味全都散了出来，他分开自己双腿，把硬挺对准了自己穴口就坐下去，两年未被打开的密穴被狠狠地撑开，又疼又爽，他向后一仰头，轻抽一口气。

龙涎香爆发而出，卷上那股沉香的温度，似有翠烟浮空，结而不散——那是情，一点点钻进人骨血里，沁人心脾，疏解人心里的耿耿，填补上缺席的空当。

“抱歉。”

罗知道对方为什么道歉，却只是揉着对方脑后的头发讨了一个吻。

这次他决定了，什么冒险以后一起去就是了，他不喜欢也不想再作为等待者了。

在被射得小腹里满满当当的时候，罗低头亲吻路飞胸前狰狞的疤痕。

他们会有很长的未来，那个他带回来的冒险故事……可以慢慢地听他说。

——Fin

他们又上了新闻：草帽路飞携流星雨回归，疑似向恋人求婚。

后记：

“喂路飞，没关系吗？那是你们重要的戒指吧。”

“这个星球没有银吧，不修好它我们所有人都得死在这里啊，没关系的，特拉仔他不会生气的！”

“而且得赶快了，那边已经过了一年了吧。”

“啊……特拉仔他应该会担心吧。”

“那不是废话吗，你那边收到他的通讯了吧，要是有信号，好好地给他道个歉说明情况啊笨蛋。”

“是，对不起。”

“你这伤先静养才对吧！闭嘴少说话！”

……

所以大概那个星系碰撞的爆炸只是阻碍了通讯吗，罗听着智能终端里一整周的录音，揉了揉枕边熟睡的人那头柔软的短发。

“辛苦了，还有……欢迎回家。”


End file.
